Disney Princess Academy
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Each Disney Princess with a twist. All these young girls discover who they are as they attend the Disney Princess Academy. Girls fall under curses, while some break curses themselves. This is a crossover of all the Disney Princesses I can think of.


Disney Princess Academy

Chapter 1

The Funeral

Snow White had no memory of her mother. She had died long ago, when Snow White was very young. Her father would look at her and would be reminded of her: The Fairest Maiden in the Land. Snow White looked very much like her mother. She had very light-brown eyes that looked red in the sun. She had short black hair that was mostly uncompromising, and she wore a red ribbon in it. Her skin was white as snow.

When she was born, her mother wanted to give her a unique name. She looked closely at her beautiful skin and the very idea struck her. Snow White was loved by many people in her kingdom. She had a high-pitched voice that could reach great notes, for singing was one of her great talents. Even though she was a princess, she wanted to learn how to cook. She spent much time in the kitchen, learning about the great art of beautiful cooking.

Snow White also had a great imagination. She would imagine herself, as she wandered around the castle, traveling through dark caves and defeating evil dragons. She loved to imagine and tell stories to everyone. For the servants, serving was all the more worth their while, as she told them her magnificent stories. Like most princesses, she was born with the ability to speak to birds, and other animals.

She was six-years-old when her mother had died. As she grew, her father had decided that Snow White needed a mother, though no one could truly replace his wife. A substitute was the least he could do for his daughter. Quickly, he traveled the lands in search of someone worthy of his hand, and of his daughter's benefit. He finally came to the home of a nobleman. He discussed about his eldest daughter, and arranged a marriage for them. At first the daughter was reluctant and felt no love for the king. But her father wouldn't have any 'no' for an answer. Whether he forced, or threatened her, Snow White did not know.

Neither did that matter, for Snow White had no idea this daughter wasn't in love with him. She thought, of course, that they were in love.

And she would finally have a mother.

For many years, Snow White enjoyed the years with her step-mother. They spent many days in the garden and picked apples off the trees. They talked of many things; their favorite colors, weather, dresses, and flowers. Then one day, all that ended (literally) overnight.

The King had mysteriously passed away in his sleep, shortly after Snow White's sixteenth birthday. He was found in bed with his eyes closed. It appeared that he had died in his sleep. Others assumed he had a stroke, but no one could figure out the true meaning.

Snow White was standing by her father's tomb, tears pouring down her face. White rose petals decorated his grave, but Snow White knew he would have preferred red. She placed a red rose upon his tomb, still weeping for the loss of her father.

She felt her step-mother's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry child," She said. "It must be hard for you to have lost your father." She said, embracing Snow White and letting her cry for awhile. After a few long, silent moments, she stepped back and gave her step-daughter an encouraging smile.

"We are going to have company," The queen said. "Why don't you dress into something a little more cheery?"

"Yes, mother," Snow White said. She slowly went to her room and lay on her bed for a long moment. She hid her face into her pillow and cried for a moment. She finally gathered herself and stood up, facing her closet. She wanted to pick something a little more cheery, but what? She looked through her dresses and picked and blue dress with red accents. She finally was able to tie the red ribbon back in her hair. The dress wasn't as cheery, but it wasn't black. She finally went downstairs and saw a crowd of people starting to gather. Music was playing, and food was being served. The guest came from many different parts of the world. A short, stout man walked over to her, followed by a beautiful young woman. The man wore a large turban on his head and had a long, white beard. When he talked, his voice was slightly higher as an old man's voice would be sometimes.

"Hello," He said, quite giddily. "I am the Sultan of Arabia, I was a friend of your father, and this is my daughter, Jasmine," Jasmine bowed to Snow White politely. She was wearing a unique lavender dress, and a tiara with a blue gem. Her long, black hair almost reached to her knees.

"Greetings from Arabia," She said.

"Welcome," Snow White said. "It is a pleasure."

"Pleasure," Jasmine replied. "You have a nice home,"

"I suppose," Snow White shrugged. "I just miss my parents; it's only me and my step-mother."

"Just be glad you have a mother," Jasmine said. "My mother is also dead." She bowed her head and walked away. Snow White spotted other strangers, their clothing was a light-blue, and their hair was white, and they had dark skin. She walked out into the courtyard and stood out by her wishing well, remembering something her father always wanted for her.

A few doves sat on the edge of the well, cleaning each other and singing. Snow White had someone to talk to.

"You want to know a secret?" She asked them. The both gave her their reply. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked. The birds gave her their word, and with that, Snow White began to sing.

With that, the tune had changed, and she looked down into the well and sang, an echo always replying.

"Today!" A young gentleman looked into the well and sang boldly. Snow White jumped back and gasped.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said to her.

Snow White ran up a flight of stairs and onto the balcony, as if this man were some kind of spell. Witchcraft was not a thing that was encouraged in all the lands.

The gentleman started singing

Snow White looked down at the intruder. His voice was strong and beautiful. She stared at him for a long moment. He smiled at her and walked away. Snow White was stunned for a moment.

There was no way…

There was no such thing as love at first sight, was there? Snow White shook her head. Though she was naïve at times, she still knew better. But later that night, she lay in bed, thinking of the handsome stranger, angry that she didn't even ask his name.


End file.
